Alla Ricerca del Fulcro
Alla Ricerca del Fulcro (Journey to the Nexus) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Jennifer Clarke-Wilkes e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 10 dicembre 2014. Racconta parte della storia di Sarkhan Vol. Prefazione L'ultima volta che abbiamo incontrato Sarkhan Vol, era appena tornato al suo mondo d'origine, Tarkir. Teme i suoi nemici, dall'antico drago Nicol Bolas al khan dei Mardu, Zurgo, che lo odia. Segue ancora la voce di Ugin, lo spirito drago Planeswalker morto da tempo, nemico di Nicol Bolas e potenzialmente la chiave della salvezza di Sarkhan. Non sa dove è diretto o ciò che troverà una volta giunto a destinazione. È conscio solo di un fatto: questo mondo è in rovina, proprio come lui, e potrebbe esserci ancora una speranza di redenzione. Storia Il vento urla lungo le aride dune. I granelli di osso vengono strappati dagli antichi e giganteschi scheletri e turbinano nella tempesta insieme alla sempre presente sabbia. L'orizzonte è sfocato, perso nella sabbiolina abrasiva. Un puntino distante è in movimento. Forse si tratta di un miraggio. Svanisce dalla vista a momenti e ha una forma indistinta. Però le sue dimensioni crescono lentamente. La forma increspata sta diventando più nitida. Un essere alato? Un uomo, forse. Un uomo che cammina. La sua forma è fluttuante e si muove in avanti nel vento. Si avvicina. Un pesante mantello dietro di lui è mosso dal vento come se fossero ali, mentre arranca sulla terra lacerata. Tiene stretto un bastone. Ancora più vicino. La figura in cammino fa ampi gesti con la mano libera. Urla all'aria. Agita il suo bastone. Un oggetto appeso all'estremità dell’asta fa rumore come di ossa secche sfregate sul legno. È giunto qui. Selvaggio, dalla chioma trasandata, con barba arruffata e occhi che luccicano di follia. Sta parlando. Non c'è nessun altro qui. "Stai lontano dalla mia mente, fantasma!", grida. Afferra la sua testa come in preda al dolore. "Cosa vorresti da me?". Si ferma, si volta e osserva il selvaggio panorama. Ora il silenzio. Annuisce a se stesso, lentamente. Alza lo sguardo verso il cielo. Raddrizza le spalle. Si volta verso un picco distante e inizia a camminare di nuovo, con passo più sicuro. Rimangono presto solo orme superficiali, che scompaiono riempite dalle sabbie ululanti. Narset stava meditando, come sempre all'alba. Era concentrata sulla sua respirazione, che si faceva più profonda, trovando il punto naturale oltre i ritmi della vita. Il silenzio era assoluto, profondo nell'anima. La sua mente andava alla deriva nella quieta contemplazione, nell'analisi degli antichi misteri. Mentre richiamava i suoi studi, le rune confuse dello Spirito Drago volteggiavano di fronte ai suoi occhi. I personaggi mutavano, sempre di poco oltre la possibilità di comprensione. Uno studente meno disciplinato si sarebbe lasciato andare alla rabbia, mentre Narset aveva addestrato la pazienza per molti anni. L'illuminazione richiedeva tempo e lunghi silenzi per permettere ai significati nascosti di emergere. Si concentrò più intensamente e ascoltò. Aveva trascorso così tanti mesi in quel modo, avvicinandosi all'essenza, ma senza mai raggiungerla del tutto. Quel giorno fu diverso. Nella serenità colse un barlume, una minima traccia di una parola. Guarigione. Sentì uno stimolo psichico, come una spinta tra le scapole. Poi uscì dallo stato di trance e si trovò a osservare la tinta dell'alba sul picco della montagna. Dalle nuvole intorno al picco emerse una forma maestosa: un kirin, il messaggero del destino. I suoi occhi e i suoi corni splendevano di fiamma eterna. Si librava in aria con zoccoli infuocati. La creatura magica si arrestò e inclinò il capo verso di lei; i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Narset annuì. Il kirin si voltò, ondeggiando e saltellando, e si diresse verso nord est. Narset rimase immobile e comprese. Tarkir le aveva comunicato attraverso le parole nascoste di Ugin e la comparsa dell'araldo. Il destino del mondo si trovava in quel luogo, da qualche parte nella scia impetuosa del kirin. Avrebbe dovuto incaricare qualcuno di supervisionare le attività del clan durante la sua assenza. Questo girovagare alla ricerca della saggezza era parte di ogni vocazione Jeskai. Sorrise e raccolse il suo bastone. Sarkhan era vicino alla montagna. Poteva vedere le strutture monumentali sul picco, vessilli che schioccavano a causa del gelido vento. Una cataratta serviva una ruota idraulica installata vicino al picco, i ponti di corda a ragnatela permettevano di superare le voragini che lo circondavano. "Perché mi hai portato qui?", urlò al cielo. La voce gli rispose: qui, ascolta, guarisci. "Un altro stratagemma? Un'altra menzogna? Le mie ossa si riuniranno a quelle dei draghi, inappagate e spezzate?". Sarkhan si tirò i capelli e digrignò i denti. Colpì le pendici della montagna con il fondo del suo bastone. Cadde in ginocchio, borbottando. Una voce giunse dall'alto. "Esausto viaggiatore, sei alla ricerca di serenità?". Sarkhan scosse la testa in ogni direzione, come se stesse scuotendo via dell'acqua. Poi, lentamente, alzò lo sguardo. Vide una donna slanciata, con vesti color zafferano, in posizione composta su un alto macigno. Un sigillo ardente come un occhio brillò sulla sua fronte. "Ciò che vedo è reale?", ringhiò Sarkhan. "Oppure ti prendi gioco dei miei sensi?". La donna scese dal macigno e atterrò con delicatezza. Si avvicinò lentamente, stendendo una mano. "Sono qui". Sarkhan indietreggiò, ma poi si arrestò completamente appena le dita di lei sfiorarono la sua fronte. Pose il suo palmo con sicurezza sulla carne ardente dell'uomo. Era gelida e asciutta. Tenendo ferma la mano, guardò Sarkhan negli occhi. "Vedo... un altro... con te. Intorno a te. Come un'eco di un'ombra". Indietreggiò, interrompendo il contatto. Sarkhan si sollevò, appoggiandosi al suo bastone. "Anche tu lo senti? Una voce interiore. Un pensiero che non ti appartiene". La meraviglia rilassò la sua fronte e i suoi occhi si posero sul volto davanti a lui. "Dicono tutti che io sia folle. Nessun altro riesce a sentirlo. Il sussurro senza fine. Non ho mai un momento di pace! Come sai dell'esistenza di questa voce?". "L'ho solo percepita nella tua aura, un'eco nella brezza. Un'idea. Un'immagine. La tua venuta è stata predetta, viaggiatore". "Io sono Narset. Io risiedo in questo luogo, insieme agli altri che ricercano l'illuminazione. Guido il mio clan verso un destino più elevato". Sarkhan annuì. "I Jeskai. Ho sentito parlare di questi saggi delle montagne, ma non ne ho incontrato alcuno in battaglia. Il nostro khan riteneva che fossero deboli, alla continua ricerca di qualche verità immaginaria". "Chi possiede la vera forza non la rivela finché non è davvero necessario". Narset si voltò e colpì il macigno con tre dita, con un breve movimento. La pietra si ruppe in maniera ordinata, dividendosi a metà come un uovo. "Le nostre fortezze montane sono ancora salde, anche dopo molti tentativi di conquista". Si voltò all'indietro. "Dimmi il tuo nome, viaggiatore. Lascia che io senta il tuo racconto". Sarkhan non aveva quasi mai parlato ad altri dopo l'Occhio di Ugin. E le conversazioni erano state dolorosamente brevi. Metteva insieme le parole in brevi frasi, era esitante e recitava tratti di canzoni e poesie burlesche per bambini. A volte si interrompeva e guardava nel vuoto per minuti. Lentamente, in maniera straziante, mise insieme i racconti dei suoi viaggi dopo la partenza dal reame di meditazione di Nicol Bolas. Racconti della voce che gli parlava continuamente, guidandolo fino al suo ritorno a Tarkir. Racconti del cammino verso la guarigione del suo mondo. Un tempo la sua dimora. Ora il suo obiettivo. Narset ascoltò. A volte poneva una domanda, senza interrompere, attendendo una delle tormentate pause di Sarkhan. Quando lui raccontò del suo girovagare tra i piani, gli occhi di lei si spalancarono per alcuni istanti, ma poi annuì a se stessa come se avesse scoperto qualcosa di prezioso. Chiese di poter analizzare il frastagliato frammento di roccia che pendeva dal suo bastone. Studiò gli strani segni che ne ricoprivano le superfici intatte. "Ho già visto qualcosa di simile a questi simboli", mormorò lei. "Sono antichi. Solo le tradizioni meno note ne fanno parola. Segreti che solo il fuoco draconico è in grado di rivelare. Come è venuta in tuo possesso questa reliquia?". "Proviene dall'Occhio. Le fiamme assolute l'hanno frantumata. Mi hanno sopraffatto. Ma ho messo in salvo questa. È tutto ciò che sono riuscito a salvare". "Che cosa è questo Occhio?". "L'Occhio di Ugin. Mi parla. Ancora adesso". Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono di nuovo. "Sei a conoscenza di Ugin? Sei stato nel suo luogo sacro?". "Era una trappola. Poi uno stratagemma. Poi nient'altro. Ma lo Spirito Drago è morto. Bolas ha detto così. O forse era una menzogna?". "Non è una menzogna. Ugin è morto. E con lui è morta tutta la sua progenie, i draghi. Eri a conoscenza di ciò?". "Ma lui mi parla! Mi tormenta, costantemente. Mi dice di andare alla sua ricerca. Mi ha fatto venire in questo luogo. Mi dice solo una parola: 'Guarigione'". "La voce dello Spirito Drago ti ha portato da me. Potrei essere in grado di trovare una tregua per le tue sofferenze. Ma forse sarà qualcosa di più. Questo mondo è in rovina, Vol. Lo percepisci, vero?". Narset parlò con calma, con gli occhi distanti. "I clan hanno combattuto per anni. Quando i draghi erano in vita, noi lottammo contro di loro per la sopravvivenza. Quando l'ultimo dei draghi venne sconfitto, ci scagliammo gli uni contro gli altri. L'equilibrio venne a mancare molto tempo fa. "Ora anche le nostre tranquille fortezze conoscono il rumore della guerra. Gli Abzan lasciano le loro solide fortezze per andare alla ricerca di nemici nella steppa. I Sultai inviano eserciti di morti disonorati. Anche i robusti Temur sono scesi dalle loro montagne. Infine, in ogni terra, i Mardu cavalcano, saccheggiano e distruggono". "Abbiamo smarrito la nostra via. Temo che presto i clan non saranno altro che scheletri nelle lande selvagge, masticati da bestie feroci. Tutto ciò che abbiamo costruito si sgretolerà finché non verrà dimenticato addirittura il passato". Sarkhan abbassò le spalle. "Allora ho fallito nuovamente. Questo mondo è già morto. Il passato è perduto. Ugin è solo un sogno". Narset scosse la testa. "Ugin è molto più di ciò. Egli è l'anima di questo mondo. Quando fu sconfitto, la forza di Tarkir venne meno. Ma forse qualcosa è ancora presente. Qualcosa che tu potresti essere in grado di risvegliare. Quella pietra che possiedi potrebbe essere la chiave". "La chiave...", Sarkhan osservò in lontananza. "Esatto, è come l'ho chiamata. Pensavo che avrebbe potuto sbloccare i segreti dello Spirito Drago". I suoi occhi puntarono di nuovo alla pietra frastagliata, che osservò con attenzione. Spostò lo sguardo verso Narset. "Segreti che solo il fuoco draconico è in grado di rivelare. Come avrei potuto dimenticarli?". Strinse un pugno intorno al frammento e pronunciò un suono bestiale, dal profondo della gola. I suoi occhi avvamparono e fumarono. La sua mano divenne la mascella di un drago. Le fiamme si mossero all'interno. I segni brillarono, vorticarono e sembrava che formassero delle parole. Narset si piegò in avanti, nonostante il calore. Il suo viso mostrava curiosità e frenesia, splendendo come una lama in una forgia. "Si tratta di una frase nella lingua dei possenti. È contenuta anche nelle antiche pergamene. 'Osserva il passato e apri la porta a Ugin'". Sarkhan scosse la testa. "Ma Bolas disse di aver messo Ugin dove ora giace". Narset lo guardò. "Sai dove giace Ugin?". "Il mio clan non si è mai fermato in un singolo luogo a lungo. Non avevamo interesse nelle pergamene, nelle mappe o negli antichi racconti. I Mardu sono sempre in movimento. Questo è tutto". "E, nonostante ciò, sembra che tu abbia scoperto poco di questo mondo". "La voce parlava di una porta. La stavo cercando, sebbene non abbia alcuna guida a mostrarmela". "Ora ne hai una", disse Narset. Posò una mano gentile sulla spalla di Sarkhan. "Il luogo dove Ugin cadde è noto a pochi. Ma ve ne è traccia negli Annali dell'Occhio Saggio. Come custode degli Annali, ho letto la tradizione contenuta. Posso portarti alla tomba dello Spirito Drago". Il cielo notturno scintillò e sibilò, in contrapposizione alla voce che mormorava nella mente di Sarkhan. La strana luce proiettò ombre multicolore sulla neve, mentre lui e Narset salivano lentamente verso la catena Qal Sisma, lungo un cammino costituito di ricordi e di terra. Sarkhan guardò verso Narset, oltre le braci del falò. Lei piegò il capo su una piccola tazza di tè. Quando la fragranza si espanse verso di loro, lui percepì un senso di vicinanza, qualcosa che non aveva conosciuto prima con un altro essere umano. Lei guardò verso l'alto e sorrise apertamente. "È un lusso, ma io trasporto sempre una piccola manciata di foglie. Ti unisci a me?". Sarkhan accettò la scodella fumante e inalò profondamente. Bevve e guardò verso il cielo mentre assaporava il tè. "Sono stato in queste montagne prima d'ora", disse lui. "Ho ascoltato con coloro che parlarono con il passato". Narset annuì. "Gli sciamani dei Temur hanno una connessione speciale all'anima del mondo. Loro possono udire gli spiriti dei defunti e gli echi delle epoche passate e future, ciò che chiamano il presente non scritto. Forse è la vicinanza al Fulcro a offrire questi doni". "Il Fulcro?". "Si tratta di un luogo, nel profondo del burrone, dove riposano le ossa di Ugin. In quel luogo, la realtà è in continuo mutamento, come se cercasse una forma finale senza mai trovarla. I cercatori si erano avvicinati a quel luogo, ma nessuno fu mai in grado di entrare. I pochi che tentarono vennero semplicemente fatti a pezzi. Gli erranti che riuscirono a sopravvivere mi raccontarono le loro visioni, ma non so nulla di più". "Questo è il luogo in cui ci stiamo recando?". Narset annuì. "Trasporti un talismano", disse lei, "che contiene le parole dello Spirito Drago. Forse uno come te, che può passare da un mondo all'altro, è in grado di sopportare la violenza del Fulcro". Terminò l'ultimo sorso di tè. Dopo questa conversazione camminarono in silenzio. Non fu necessario che dicessero altro. Ciò che disturbava la quiete era la voce di Ugin. "Mi sta parlando", borbottò Sarkhan. "La sua voce sembra ora più forte". Narset indicò. Tra i picchi lacerati si ergeva una spira contorta di roccia, immersa in uno strano bagliore che superava la fredda luce del cielo. "Quella roccia contorta segna l'entrata del canyon, la via d'accesso alla tomba di Ugin". Il misterioso bagliore investì il volto di Narset e sembrava trasformarla in glaciale giada blu e verde. Gli occhi ardenti di Sarkhan splendevano di una luce gelida. Sotto di loro si sviluppava una spaccatura lunga molte miglia, che si immergeva profonda nell'antica pietra attraverso il ghiaccio. In quel luogo giacevano ossa di drago, come in tutta Tarkir, ma quelle erano diverse. Splendevano di un blu innaturale, dall'estremità della lunga coda fino al passaggio ad arco delle costole, trenta metri più avanti. Una curva nella parete del canyon nascondeva il resto alla vista. La mente di Sarkhan divenne all'improvviso silenziosa. Si fermò. Narset si posizionò al suo fianco. "Sii sereno, viaggiatore. Hai scoperto il tuo cammino. Vedi, lo Spirito Drago ti indica la via". Una nuova luce proiettò l'ombra di Sarkhan dietro a lui, nella lunga discesa che portava alla coda del drago. Osservò il frammento che pendeva dal suo bastone. Pulsava, un caldo bagliore color arancione proveniente dai segni intagliati sulla superficie. Poi, con un urlo bestiale, un orco inferocito si lanciò dalla rupe dietro di loro. "Sei mio, traditore!", ruggì Zurgo, fendendo colpi con la sua lama da macellaio. Narset si voltò, più velocemente di quanto lo sguardo di Sarkhan fosse in grado di cogliere. Sollevò il suo bastone e bloccò l'affondo letale come se si fosse infranto sulla roccia. Zurgo ululò e preparò un pugno che avrebbe stordito un lossodonte. Narset sollevò il palmo, come per zittire un ragazzino testardo. Il pugno dell'orco sbatté contro il palmo e Zurgo ululò di nuovo al frantumarsi delle nocche. "Vai". La voce di Narset era ansimante e insistente. "Da qui percepisco il potere del Fulcro ancora più forte. Sembra più forte che mai. Io rimarrò a guardia del passaggio". "Non ti farò combattere le mie battaglie". Gli occhi di Narset si illuminarono. "Invece devi. Il momento è quello giusto. Qualsiasi destino Ugin abbia in serbo per te, questo è il momento per scoprirlo". Pena e vergogna attraversarono la mente di Sarkhan. Ma si voltò e iniziò a correre lungo il percorso. Le rocce coperte di neve erano scivolose e dovette compiere ogni passo con attenzione per evitare di cadere. Era giunto all'estremità della coda brillante. Poteva vedere oltre la roccia ricurva, tra le costole a volta che formavano una via luccicante. Onde di pressione pulsavano intorno a lui e il panorama sussultava allo stesso ritmo. Sentiva la forza del destino attrarlo, trascinarlo inesorabilmente in avanti. Guardò dietro di sé, verso la sommità dove Narset e Zurgo stavano combattendo. Sembrava che lei lo stesse guardando, con un sorriso, mentre il suo bastone elegante tracciava un arco letale. Zurgo non aveva possibilità di vittoria. Sarkhan se ne rendeva conto. Ma il potente orco si mosse con velocità imprevista ed evitò il colpo del bastone. Sferrò un colpo con la sua spada. Un fiotto di sangue. Narset si arrestò. Sembrava di nuovo immersa in meditazione. Ma poi iniziò ad affondare, come un fiore reciso. Si voltò verso Sarkhan. Udì il suo grido. "Vai!". Il mondo di Sarkhan divenne cremisi. Furore, afflizione e vendetta lottarono per il dominio delle sue emozioni, lasciandolo in silenzio. Barcollò e iniziò a vacillare nella salita, dove Zurgo lo attendeva, gioendo nel sangue della sua compagna. "Zurgo! Mostro! Mi vendicherò!", urlò Sarkhan. Ma il frammento dell'Occhio avvampò intensamente. Il mondo tutto intorno ululò. La terra si contorse. Dovette voltarsi, urlando dalla disperazione, mentre le sue mani si infiammavano. Il fuoco draconico ruggì nel vortice di fronte a lui, rivelando i contorni di un cancello. Era la porta che aveva atteso per tutto questo tempo. Sì. Sarkhan si voltò e osservò Zurgo e il corpo accartocciato di Narset, per poi tornare verso il cancello. Sì. Con un ruggito di furore e liberazione, Sarkhan si lanciò nell'arco brillante. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web